Runes
Runes are a type of battle skill. In battle, the two rune slots are placed on the right side of the hotkey bar and are assigned the hotkeys "Z" and "X". Rune System The Rune system is unlocked when your hero level reaches Lvl.35. Each class has access to 8 runes. The following six Runes are available for all classes: Brutality, Blood, Heal, Chaos, Amnesia, Rage and Mire Rune. Each class has access to two class specific runes: *Knight: Purge, Purification *Mage: Purge, Guardian *Archer: Guardian, Purification Runestones Learning and upgrading Runes is done by using Runestones. There are two types of Runestones, type specific (such as Brutality, Blood, Heal etc.) and generic. Type specific Runestones are needed to gain access to a rune for the first time. *Chaos, Amnesia and Rage Runestones can be aquired via buying Ancient Rune Pack at the Mystery Shop *Purge, Purification and Guardian Runestones can be aquired via buying Holy Rune Pack (Knight) , Holy Rune Pack (Archer) or Holy Rune Pack (Mage) from the Mystery Shop *Brutal, Healing and Blood Runestones can be acquired at random in Victory Chests from Tank Trials. *Brutal Runestones can be acquired by exchanging 5 Runestones in the Rune Extravaganza Hot Event. Runestones are also needed to upgrade Runes. They give 50 Exp each and can be earned from gaining 60 Devotion, Tank Trials reward, Jewel Hunt, and from the Glory Shop. Another way to upgrade Runes is to use old Runes! *Level 1 old Rune = 1 exp *Level 2 old Rune = 2 exp *Level 3 old Rune = 3 exp *Level 4 old Rune = 4 exp *Level 5 old Rune = 5 exp Rune level A rune's cooldown depend on its rune level. The number of uses per fight also depends on rune level but is different for each type of rune. Note: When you have different rooms and at different levels including runes, the difference between the cooling times of both runes will be reflected in lower level rune. Runes XP Table Experience points needed to level runes up and player's minimal level to obtain them. * Edits made by Alexandra @ R2games Deershade server 122. Based on calculations in comparison to the other runes, mail me if this seems to be different in-game if discovered! Runes Brutality Rune * Damage boost, lasts 2 turns. Blood Rune * Causes a random enemy to bleed and lose HP. Healing Rune * Immediately restores health Guardian Rune *Decreases received damage, lasts 2 turns Purge Rune * Dispels positive buffs from enemies. Purification Rune * Dispels negative buffs from allies. Rage Rune * Restores rage Chaos Rune * Deals damage to a random enemy (attacks players first). Target's attacks have a chance to hit members of target's own party. Effect will not work if leader of party is a monster. Amnesia Rune * Deals damage to a random target (attacks players first). Chance to prevent the target from using skills (including Holy Seal and Runes). Effects do not work on party leader if party leader is a monster. Mire Rune * Deals damage to a random target. Chance to reduce the target's casting speed by 100% (works on both players and monsters). Runes per classes Knight Mage Archer Old Rune system (pre-1.6) This section only applies to Wartune before the update to version 1.6. Since that update the following runes are not available or usable anymore! Runes can have a multitude of effects depending on which type of rune it is, along with the level of the run. All runes have a Cooldown of 60 seconds. Thunder rune Does damage to all enemies. Level 1: 300 damage to all enemies. Level 2: 600 damage to all enemies. Level 3: 900 damage to all enemies. Level 4: 1200 damage to all enemies. Level 5: 1500 damage to all enemies. Rage rune Recharges rage meter of the character using the rune. Level 1: Recharges 30 rage Level 2: Recharges 40 rage Level 3: Recharges 50 rage Level 4: Recharges 60 rage Level 5: Recharges 70 rage Group Regen rune Restores hp to users party. Level 1: Restores 300. Level 2: Restores 600. Level 3: Restores 800. Level 4: Restores 1000. Level 5: Restores 1200. Guardian rune Reduces damage received in battle for 2 turns. Level 1: damage reduced by 200 Level 2: damage reduced by 400 Level 3: damage reduced by 600 Level 4: damage reduced by 800 Level 5: damage reduced by 1000 Brutality rune increases damage done in battle for 2 turns. Level 1: damage increased by 200 Level 2: damage increased by 400 Level 3: damage increased by 600 Level 4: damage increased by 800 Level 5: damage increased by 1000 Healing rune Restores hp to user. Level 1: Restores 1000. Level 2: Restores 1500. Level 3: Restores 2000. Level 4: Restores 2500. Level 5: Restores 3000. Life Rune Restores 20% hp to user. Category:Battle skills